


Riding Alone

by thebiffstar



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Roller Coasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebiffstar/pseuds/thebiffstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's an asshole, but it works out in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding Alone

Gavin shifted his weight from foot to foot nervously.

"Ray, you suck." He muttered.

"Hey dude,  are you okay?" Gavin jumped when the guy behind him in line put a hand on his shoulder. The guy had curly auburn hair and glasses.

"Uh no, not really. You see my friend dragged me on this ride and then abandoned me here. I'm not really a fan of roller coasters." Gavin told him looking up at the huge coaster looming over them.

The guy frowns, "That sucks. Why not just get off line then?"

"Ray was supposed to go on the ride with me to help me win a hundred dollars from another one of our friends."

"Ah..." the guy nodded in understanding. He looked Gavin up and down. "Michael."

"What?"

"My name is Michael.  Just thought I'd share it since I'm gonna help you win a hundred bucks."

Gavin blinked dumbly for a moment before he smiled widely. He held out his hand.

"My name's Gavin."

Geoff and Ray were waiting outside of the souvenir shop the coaster let out in.

"I bet he chickened out." Ray mused.

" He better not have." Geoff replied as a large group of people started exiting the shop. A minute or two later Gavin ran up to them followed by some guy.

"Where's my cash?" He demanded. Geoff raised an eyebrow but reached for his wallet and pulled out the cash.

"Wait." Ray stopped him. "How do we know you didn't chicken out?"

Gavin smirked as the other guy handed him something. He gave it to Ray and took the money from Geoff. He turned to the guy.

"Alright,  lunch is on me Michael." They laughed and walked off.

Ray opened the folder that the park gives out for photos. 

"Oh my god." He laughed, handing the photo to Geoff. The older man snort at the ridiculous look on Gavin’s face as he clinged to the guy next to him.

"Make sure that ends up on the Internet." He told Ray, who smirked.


End file.
